A family that loves me
by TreeOfLife1997
Summary: The snow queen had a family, a family she loved and a family that loved her... Emma turned her back on Lily, but then she changed her mind. They found a family that they loved and a family that loved them, but something happened... Now as an adult, Emma is trying to regain her lost memories, whilst helping Elsa and fight an evil snow queen, who might not be so evil after all...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Prologue:

"Emma!" Lily screams, as Emma stepped into the car which was going to take her back to the life she hated.

She had trusted Lily, though she was like her.

An orphan.

Someone who understood her.

Her friend.

Her best friend.

Someone who had her back.

But she had a family... A foster family. A foster family she hated... A foster family she was planning on running away from! Just as the door was about to shut, Emma dived out the car and run towards where Lily was still hanging out the window. Lily's foster-father had just started the engine and Lily smiled, through the tears which were running down her face.

As the car stared to move, Emma run as fast as she could. Behind her the social worker was yelling and the police officers got out there car thinking Emma was trying to run away again. Emma finally reached the car and grabbed the piece of paper from Lily's out stretched hand. Hiding the piece of paper in the pocket of her jacket, Emma turned and walked back over to the car.

She and Lily had made and promise and Emma didn't plan on braking it, not now, not ever. They were going to be friends for life.

They were both orphans at heart.

They both understood each other.

They were friends.

They were best friends.

They had each others backs.

Emma made a silent oath, as soon as everything had calmed down, she was going to find Lily and they were going to find a family that loved them. Somewhere they didn't feel invisible. Somewhere the bigger kids didn't steal their food... Somewhere, where they would be happy.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Hey, this is my first 'Once upon a time' fan fiction, so I hope you like it :)**

**Blessed be,**

**TreeOfLife1997.**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter one:

Emma stood in the sheriff station, it was only last night she had watch the old video of her and Lily. Then the video of the snow queen working in the foster home she'd been taken too... But something just didn't seem right. And try as she might, the last thing she could remember was walking away from Lily and hearing her name being shouted one last time.

Emma frowned slight and quickly went back over to the draw where she had stored the video tap. Walking back over to the TV she started the video running again, she watched herself and Lily pulling faces at the camera and laughing. Emma smiled slightly, she wished she had taken that piece of paper from Lily, there wasn't a time when she didn't regret not taking it.

As the video carried on playing, it switched to Emma at the foster home. Emma suddenly paused the video as she watched her younger self reach for the camera, the boy, Kevin?, was holding and mucking around with. Walking forward, Emma peered at the TV closer. And there it was, on her wrist! A star drawn on with a black marker pen, right where Lily had drawn it. Emma stepped back, but that was impossible she had wiped it off as she walked away.

"Emma, love?" A voice calls from the entrance to the sheriff's station.

"In here." Emma calls back, switching off the TV and removing the tape and returning it to where she had got it from.

Hook frowned as he saw Emma, she seemed distracted. "You alright, love?"

Emma didn't answer, she was watching out the window. A raven had landed in the tree outside the window and Emma frowned, she could have sworn it was staring at her.

"Love?" Hook questions, as he walks towards her.

Again Emma showed no sign of hearing him.

"Emma?" He asked griping her shoulder.

Emma jumped and turned to face Hook. "What?"

"I asked you if you were alright, love?"

"Umm," Emma answers. "Yeah, I'm fine... It's just been a long morning."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Emma sat in her new room, she had to admit it was nicer than the foster home she had run away from in Boston. But she wouldn't be staying here long. In couple of days time her social worker would be picker her up and she'd be taken back to some higher security foster home. She knew as soon as she got to this 'higher security foster home', she wouldn't be able to run off as easily as she had done before.**

**Emma frowned as she carved the first line into the wall of her new room, one day she had been here now. ****She knew already, she was going to hate it here, no matter how short the time she spent here was. Some idiot had already stolen her video camera, if it wasn't for the women who run the foster home, she may not have gotten it back without a fight.**

**Emma glared towards the door of her room as the old clock in the hall chimed seven o'clock. As the sound of feet echoed along the hall, Emma got to here feet and walked over to the window. Just outside her window a mighty oak tree grew, Emma knew on a windy night the branches would tap and scratch the window.**

**"Emma!" A voice from down stairs called.**

**Emma turned away and walked back over to her bed where she lay on her back and stared at the ceiling. She started counted the cracks in the paint, they formed a cobweb like pattern across the ceiling and it had obviously been a while since the room had been painted. But she would choose a place like this, any day, over a high security foster home.**

**"Emma, honey," The voice calls again. "You have to come down."**

**Emma rolled her eyes and turned to face the wall. She scratched away a piece of loose paint with her nail. Down stairs she could hear the other kids yelling and talking to each other, just like they had at all her previous foster homes. Even if she went down stairs now, it would be too late. Like she had told lily, if you didn't eat quick enough or didn't get to the food quick enough, the bigger kids stole all the food. **

**Emma jumped slightly as the door to her room opened. She hadn't heard anyone in the hall way or walk up the stairs. Hearing someone sigh, Emma tried to work out who it could be. She knew it wasn't any of the other kids, they had no reason to enter her room. Suddenly the person moved, as their footsteps got closer to the bed, Emma tensed.**

**"Emma, honey, sit up." The voice that had called her from down stairs asked.**

**Slowly Emma rolled over to face the women who run this foster home. "What do you want?"**

**"Sit up," The women said again. "I want to talk."**

**Emma rolls her eyes, but sits up. As soon as she has the women sits beside her on the bed.**

**"Well talk." Emma snaps, not in the mood for a bonding session.**

**"I have a name," The women laughs. "It would be polite to use it."**

**Emma looks down and away from her. "I can't remember your name."**

**"My name is Ingrid." The women, Ingrid, answers. **

**There a moment's silence. **

**"Why did you run away?" Ingrid asks.**

**"Why do you want to know?"**

**"My, aren't you defensive," Ingrid answers. "So, why did you run away?"**

**Emma sighs, knowing if she didn't answer Ingrid would never stop asking. "Because I knew if I stayed there, I would always be reminded of the fact... I'm never going to find a family that loves me... I'm not even going to find a family!"**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, hope you liked that chapter.

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter two:

**Ingrid smiled as she watched Emma, sitting at the table eating her breakfast. Due to the fact Emma was new at the foster home, she hadn't started school yet, it was only her and Ingrid here. Emma meanwhile was watching Ingrid out of the corner of her eye, there was something different about her, but she couldn't think what.**

**Ingrid was the first person who had truly been kind to her. She had been at this foster home for almost a week now and Ingrid had shown her nothing but kindness and love... Almost like she was family. Emma shook her head slightly, Ingrid was simply being kind to her, like she is to all the other kids. She was the new kid and Ingrid was just trying to make her feel welcome.**

**"Emma, honey," Ingrid speaks. "I need to go shopping, will you be okay here on your own?"**

**Emma turned and meet Ingrid gaze. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."**

**Ingrid smiles and walks out the kitchen. As soon as she gone, Emma runs up to her room. The people from the high security foster home were due to arrive any day now, she had to get out of here and find Lily. If she didn't leave soon, she'd wouldn't get a chance to find her. She throws open the door to her room and begins searching for the piece of paper Lily gave her, but it wasn't where she left it.**

**Emma collapses down on her bed. It was hopeless, without the piece of paper she'd never be able to find Lily. Suddenly Emma got the sense she was no longer alone, glancing round, she got to her feet. She almost laughed, of course she was alone, all the other kinds were at school and Ingrid just left to go shopping.**

**"I'm going mad." Emma mutters, sitting back on her bed.**

**Sighing she rested her head in her hands, she just hoped Lily wasn't waiting for her. They had promised they would find each other, well agreed to find each other. They promised they would always be friends, no matter what happened. Emma just hoped Lily would forgive her for never turning up.**

**"Emma?" Ingrid calls from downstairs. "Emma, honey, can you come down please."**

**Emma jumped to her feet, she though Ingrid had already left. Walking out of her room, Emma walked down stairs, Ingrid was standing in the hall, coat and scarf pulled warmly around her. Unknown to Emma, she had a piece of paper held tightly in one hand.**

**"What do you want?" Emma asked, with a bitter tone.**

**"You're going to be joining me," Ingrid smiles, ignoring Emma's tone. "I hope you don't mind."**

**Emma shakes her head and pulls her coat from its hook. "Not at all."**

**The last time she had been shopping was with Lily and they hadn't really been shopping legally. A stolen credit card, really was better than stealing things by hiding them under your jacket, but it only worked if you knew the pin number.**

**As they walked towards Ingrid car, Emma glanced skywards. The sky was filled with snow clouds. Emma stopped walking. Snow clouds. There were snow clouds in the sky. Actual snow clouds.**

**"Emma, honey, what is it?"**

**Emma points upwards. "Snow clouds."**

**Ingrid looks up and smiles slightly. "Beautiful, aren't they?"**

**"But it's the wrong time of year for snow!" Emma exclaimed.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma sat at one of the tables at Granny's, Ruby had just taken her usual order and Emma couldn't help but think about the snow queen. Much had happened in the last couple of hours. They had found the snow queens ice cream van, only to find it empty, apart from the files she had on Emma. The snow queen had collect almost everything that had belonged to Emma, during her stay at the foster home and Emma was starting to wish her memories hadn't been taken.

"Hi, mum." Henry greets cheerfully, as he sat down opposite her.

"Hey, kid." Emma answers, smiling the first true smile she had smiled all day.

"Have you found out who the snow queen is yet?" Henry asks.

Emma shakes her head, thinking about what she knew of the snow queen fairy-tale she had read as a kid. "No idea kid, all we know her as, is Sarah Fisher."

"So could be related to Elsa." Henry thinks for a moment. "Magic runs in families, right? So snow and ice powers could run in the family?"

"Maybe, kid." Emma answers, taking the cup Ruby had just placed on the table. The snow queen and Elsa, did look like they could be related.

Henry nodes. "Do you think there are others? I mean do you think there are other people with snow and ice powers?"

"Maybe," Emma answers after a moment. "But we still don't know who the snow queen is."

"What's that?" Henry asks suddenly, noticing the file Emma had placed down on the table beside her.

"Oh, this," Emma answers. "This is the file I found in the snow queens ice cream van... It seems while I was at the foster home she worked at, we were close."

"What's in it?" Henry asks, interested in what the snow queen had collected.

Emma smiles slightly. "Just paintings, essays and projects I did at school... A newspaper article about me and August being found in the woods... And a few other things."

"August?" Henry questions. "You mean Pinocchio?"

"Yeah." Emma answers with a slight frown, she hadn't seen him around town for a while.

After a moment's silence Henry suddenly speaks up.

"Why do you think the snow queens so interested in you? I mean you're the saviour, a hero and she's a villain."

Emma frowns slightly, she couldn't shake the feeling Ingrid wasn't the villain she appeared to be.

"I don't know, kid." Emma answers.

"Maybe she was doing research." Henry concludes. "The only way she can beat you, is if she finds a weakness."

Emma shakes her head. "In case you've forgotten, me and Regina didn't beat her... Even Elsa's power has little effect on her."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Emma stared out of the window, in the room behind her the other kids were playing a game of snakes and ladders on the floor and not the slightest bit interested in the weather outside. It had snowed for two weeks now, so the fun of a snow day had worn off.**

**The snow had started the evening Ingrid and Emma had got back from doing the shopping. And by the following morning the world outside was covered in snow and ice. **

**All the news talked about, was how strange this weather was and how some change in wind direction, was causing the weather to change so dramatically. But to Emma, it seemed more like the work of the snow queen. She knew it was stupid, but when she was younger she loved reading the snow queen and had always hoped she was real.**

**Emma smiled to herself, as long as it kept on snowing she wouldn't be taken to the high security foster home. The roads were clear here, but where the high security foster home was, the roads were hardly useable. The snow was incredibly bad there and the roads were covered in so much ice. **

**But the pictures on the news had been beautiful, the water fountain in the park, near the home, had frozen solid. It looked like a scene from a Christmas card.**

**In the garden in front of the home, some of the younger her kids had made a snowman, earlier that morning. It was still standing, but she could have sworn they made it facing away from the home... It was almost like it was watching her. Emma shook her head, the younger kids had probably changed it, so they could see it from their bed room windows.**

**"Emma, honey," Ingrid calls from the kitchen. "Could you give me a hand."**

**Emma smiled and got to her feet. She**** had Ingrid had become close over the last couple of week... She was like the mother she had never had. Entering the kitchen, Emma glanced round, the place was covered in flour. Grinning, Emma glanced at Ingrid, who held the remains of a bag of flour, in her hands. She, like the kitchen, was covered in flour.**

**Ingrid smiles as she sees Emma. "You couldn't pass me the broom, could you?"**

**"'Course." Emma answers, picking up the broom which was resting against the wall.**

**Ingrid takes the broom and starts to sweep the kitchen floor.**

**"What happened?" Emma final asks.**

**"I was going to bake a cake," Ingrid answers, with a small smile. "When I went to open the flour, it exploded."**

**Emma raises an eyebrow. "Why not buy a cake?"**

**"Because it's your birthday soon... I wanted it to be special." Ingrid answers.**

**Emma stared at Ingrid in shock. Never before had someone gone out of their way, to do something for her, like Ingrid had. Ever other foster home it had just been a cheap cake from the shop, which all the older kids ate before she had the chance. But Ingrid was planning on baking her a cake, because she cared. Smiling Emma meets Ingrid gaze.**

**"Thank you." **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, just in case you haven't worked it out this chapter is set between Emma and the others finding the snow queens ice cream van and Elsa showing her the book of records and Emma finding out about the snow queens family. Until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Once upon a time.

Chapter three:

**Emma yawned, as she stretched her arms over her head. Glancing at the digital clock beside her bed it read: _08:29. _Emma smiled slightly, due to the snow, school had been cancelled. The school claimed, due to the whether conditions, it would endanger the students and teachers alike to try and make it to the school.**

**Rolling her eyes, Emma forced herself out of bed. Everyone was prepared for snow, it was not uncommon in the winter. But that was the problem it wasn't the winter, it was only the early stages of autumn. It never snowed this early... Even in the winter, snow never fell this heavily. Moving to the window, Emma looked down into the garden. The snow-man was still there, looking into the house.**

**Emma's attention was suddenly draw to a car making its way slowly along the drive towards the house. Emma frowned slightly, Ingrid hadn't informed them anyone was coming or going today. Suddenly Ingrid appeared on the path in front of the house. She was only wearing a dress and apron, leggings and fur lined boots.**

**Suddenly something hits Emma in the back of the head. Spinning on her heels, she faces Kevin, who stands in the doorway, a smug grin on his face. Reaching up and feeling the back of her head, Emma finds a spit ball in her hair. Looking back at Kevin, she narrows her eyes. Kevin's smug grin only gets wider. **

**Glaring at Kevin, Emma pulls the spit ball from her hair and flicks it to the floor. ****Then she grins, remembering the time she had tried to leave, only to find Ingrid sitting in the main room. What was it she said? Something about fake spiders in one of the draws of her desk, in the office. Kevin's smug grin loses some of its smugness as he sees her smile. He was expecting her to freak out, like most of the girls did when he spit balled them.**

**"Emma, sweetheart," Ingrid calls from downstairs. "There's someone here I think you should meet."**

**Emma moves towards the door, but Kevin blocks her path.**

**"Move." Emma snaps.**

**Kevin glares at her. "You never did give me that camera."**

**"I said: MOVE." Emma snaps again.**

**But as she yells the last word, the light bulb in the hallway shatters, showering down shards of glass.**

**Kevin stares at Emma for a moment before backing away and running down the hallway, away from Emma and the broken light bulb.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Emma sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. It had been a long day, a really, really long day. She and Regina were still coming at odds with each other, even though Emma really was trying to make peace with her. Emma sighed, she was sure if she and Regina got over there differences, they could be good friends... Maybe even best friends.

Emma snorted. If someone had told her, she be trying to making friends with Regina when she first came to Storybooke, or even when the first curse was broken, she would have thought them mad. But now she truly did want to form a friendship with Regina, not only because of Henry, but because she could see herself in Regina.

Regina had had her heart broken, so had Emma. Emma had never really had friends, neither had Regina. Both had had to fight for themselves, with no one to watch their backs.

Of course, they weren't the same, much of there lives had been different. Really different. They had been bought up in different realms. Regina had a mother and father, while Emma had no one. Regina lived in a castle, while Emma spent time in a prison cell. The list went on and on. Rolling her eyes, Emma fell backwards onto her bed and covered her face with her hands.

If only becoming friends with Regina was all she had to worry about. By some cruel, or maybe not so cruel trick of fate, Emma just happened to look like on of the snow queens sisters'. And then there was that old scroll Elsa had translated for her. According to it, Emma was going to become the snow queens sister. How was that even possible? They had completely different DNA.

Rolling over Emma groans, trying to apply science to the world of magic, was impossible. She learnt by now: when magic is involved, anything is possible.

And it also turned out, the snow queen was Elsa's aunt. It seemed everything around here, was a family matter. Emma hated to admit it, but she had had a really bad feeling the snow queen knew something about Anna's disappearance. The snow queen seemed to know about everything. She knew Emma and she knew Elsa, but neither could remember her.

Sighing, Emma rolled onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Turns out Belle knew Anna from the enchanted forest or where ever it was they meet. Which proved Emma's feeling about the snow queen knowing about Anna's disappearance, true. It now turned out she was the prime suspect in making Anna disappear. Although Belle news wasn't good, Elsa was getting closer to finding out what happened to her sister.

But if only that was the only news Belle had. She had told them about a mirror. Emma could have laughed, the thought of the snow queen going 'mirror, mirror, on the wall, who the fairest of them all', was to her, amusing. But this mirror turned out to be far worse than the evil queens mirror. Belle had told them it was part of a spell.

The spell of shattered sight.

The spell had the power to turn everyone in the town against one another. Emma and Elsa had quickly worked out the snow queens plan after that. The snow queen would use the spell to turn everyone against each other, the town would destroy itself, everybody would kill everybody else. Leaving only the snow queen, Emma and Elsa.

The perfect family.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

** Lily watched as the car pulled slowly towards the new foster home she'd be staying in. She knew there was no chance of Emma finding her now, she had no way of telling Emma where she had gone. As the car pulls to a halt outside the foster home, Lily turns her attention to the women who had just exited the house.**

**She had blond hair, so light in colour it could pass as white. She almost reminded Lily of the snow queen, she seen a picture in an old story book, full of fairy-tales. Only this women didn't have a flowing white gown made of ice, or a crown made form icicles or a sled pulled by wolves, or was it reindeer? Shaking her head, Lily gets out the car as the door was opened for her, by the driver.**

**The blond women smiles. "Hello, my dear, I'm Ingrid."**

**"Lily." Lily replies.**

**The women smiles. "I know."**

**A shiver runs down Lily's spine. There was something about this women, something that made her feel slightly on edge.**

**As Ingrid turns to thank the driver, Lily looks up at the house. This was her new foster home. It didn't look much different to any other foster home she had stayed in, but just like Ingrid something about this place made her feel on edge.**

**"Well don't just stand there," Ingrid smiles, appearing beside her. "You'll catch a cold standing out here all day."**

**Lily nodes and picks up her suitcase which the driver had placed on the ground beside her. Following Ingrid, they make there way into the house. As they enter the hall Ingrid stops and turns towards the stairs.**

**"Emma, sweetheart, there's someone here I think you should meet." Ingrid calls up the stairs.**

**Lily gaze snaps towards Ingrid. Emma. She just said Emma. Lily shakes her head. The chances of the Emma, Ingrid just called being the Emma, Lily knew, were unlikely.**

**Suddenly there was a yell and the sound of shattering glass from upstairs, shortly followed by someone running.**

**"Emma!" Ingrid calls, slightly panicked.**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I hope you liked this chapter, until next time,

Blessed be,

TreeOfLife1997.


End file.
